Flirting with the Master
Flirting with the Master is the twentieth episode of King of the Hill Season 7, 151st episode overall. To make it all the way from Season 8, "Rich Hank, Poor Hank" was produced before this episode, became the final cel-animated episode to air, marking a switch to the digital ink-and-paint format for the rest of the series. Synopsis During the day, Nancy, Luanne and Peggy are enjoying an episode of "Monsignor Martinez", a popular telenovena starring an actor in which the three find attractive. The show soon announces that the actor playing as Monsignor Martinez will be appearing in Arlen to sign autographs, prompting the three to meet him in person. Peggy has been using episodes of Monsignor Martinez to help her Spanish class learn, and think it would be something for him to appear at Tom Landry. Eduardo Feilpe, the actor who plays the character, only makes appearances under paid vacation cruises or for the cause of a sick child. When arriving home, Peggy announces she got the actor to come, only with Bobby having to act sick. In the class next day, Monsignor makes a surprise appearance, talks to the children and praises Bobby for his "illness". After class, Monsignor soon requests that Peggy have lunch with him, who says he has been impressed with teaching and would like to hire her to tutor his two children, who are due to take entrance exams for a private boarding school in the United States. Although excited, Peggy confesses that Bobby was not sick, but is relieved to hear that Monsignor already knew that Bobby was pretending; to make matters difficult, Hank, after being misled that there is an propane convention in Alberta, is reluctant to allow Peggy to leave for Mexico for 2 weeks, although he later obliges. As Peggy leaves, she puts Luanne in charge of matters, as well as Hank shyly not hugging her, while another couple does so. As Peggy arrives to Monsignor's house, she is given a tour of the house and introduced to her new pupils. Monsignor soon hands Peggy a bottle of his wine and shares that his wife is with "her ancestors". She then phones home, which Luanne is seen "parenting" the family, only with Hank to ignore her and pick up the phone. While he is informed that she is having a great time, Peggy also phones to Nancy, only to believe that she is flirting with Monsignor and that an affair would start; Peggy, however, assures that she is loyal to her marriage to Hank. As Peggy is tutoring her students, she imagines that Monsignor is trying to take her as a lover, under the threat of suicide; only to be interrupted by one of her students. Back in Arlen, Dale explains to Hank that he overheard Nancy talking to Peggy and believes that she is having an affair, with Bill backing up the statement claiming she is a beautiful woman. However, when questioned if Hank believes Peggy as beautiful, he explains to the group that he feels he does not need to share it. When returning from the Alley, Hank is annoyed by Luanne's imitation of Peggy and is fired from the job, only to have an angry Luanne complaint why Peggy "ran away" to Mexico. After teaching her students and having to practice lines with Monsignor, she soon wishes to talk to him, only to be asked to deliver roses to his bed while he is taking a shower. But as Peggy overhears Monsignor singing, she hears him singing a love song, making her panic. Peggy, after thinking what to do, soon confronts Monsignor while taking a shower and tries to explain she has no interest of a romantic relationship between her and Monsignor, only to be interrupted with Monsignor's wife's arrival home. When Monsignor goes to greet his wife, Peggy discards the roses and hides in the closet, only to be confronted by Monsignor and his wife. However, it is revealed that the wife was not with her "ancestors", but with her grandparents; to make matters worse, Monsignor soon realizes that Peggy believed he was flirting with her and explains he does not find her anyway attractive to be his lover, humiliating Peggy. Soon, Peggy phones home and explains to Hank, who is asleep, that she is coming home the next day and is left sobbing in her bed. When returning back, Peggy, depressed and tired, is soon surprised by Hank when he has built a second sink for Peggy. Peggy is left happy again. Other Languages *Flirting with the Master/Other Languages Quotes *Flirting with the Master/Quotes Stinger Quote I can't believe it's really him! - Fan Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 7) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki